Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party, Chapter four
Chapter four of Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party. Story After the Gotha Go 244-military-transport-plane crashed, Rey massages herself to rid her pain, and found her binds loosened as a result: taking advantage she brakes free and gets out, then dashing into the gathering crowd until she runs into Oscar, both falling to the ground because of it. "Oh Oscar, boy am I glad to see you" she expressed and they hug, "Rey are you alright?" Oscar asks equally happy, "not really" Rey answers and looks back at the plane, seeing O'Roarke emerging from it, "that's him, the one who kidnapped me" she directs. Oscar charges to him and Rey fallows, but the bull takes off when he saw them. All three push their way through people during the chase. Up above the other Jungles-Aces could see the event and Kit steers the Noorduyn Norseman-bush-plane they were temporarily stealing down to a nearby dock. After landing and parking they emerge from the plane to join the hunt. Sam being the most hesitant to do so since there were a lot of people present even at this time of night, and the gang were still in pajamas! but desperate times call for desperate measures, so he mans up and fallows the others. O'Roarke suddenly dashes into a hang-out of some sort and Rey and Oscar were just about to fallow when they heard their friends call them, "guys!" Kit shouts stopping the duo, Kit hugs Rey out of happiness, "he went into this place guys" Rey informs, "let me guess: we have to go in there to catch him don't we?" Sam complains, looking around he could see that some people were looking curious at them because they were in PJs, Sam was feeling really embarrassed and undignified right now, "stop being a wimp Sam" Ernie lectures, "yeah a true hero would put their dignity aside for a situation like this" Kit reasoned, granted he didn't feel quite happy wearing PJs in public either, but there were more pressing matters to worry about than that, "easier said than done" Sam moaned but they nevertheless walk into the hang-out bravely. This place was largely a teenager-hang-out, fitting for the Jungle-Aces if it weren't for their choice of fashion right now. The place had all sorts of entertainment: game-tables and arcade-booths, plus a bar for food and beverages, and a stage for bands to play on. An adult bull would stick out like a sore-thumb here, but that doesn't mean finding him would be easy. "Anyone know what this guy looks like?" Bert asks, "he looked like a bull-man, wearing a white-jacket and safari-hat" Oscar describes, "that's exactly what he looks like" Rey adds, "you guys go on looking, I'll join you in a moment" Kit requests and walks to the bar, "where are you going?" Felix wonders, "to find a phone to call the cops" Kit answers and walks off, the others disperse to find O'Roarke: Ernie Sam and Felix went one way, Rey Oscar and Bert went the other, "hey if it isn't the cloud-surfer" a juvenile-shark-boy says to Kit, "hey uh, there's a criminal in here I'm after, mind if I borrow your phone?" Kit asks, the shark nods, "sure, oh and would you like anything?" he replies, "just some water thanks" Kit requests, "one glass of water and one phone coming right up" the shark responds and left. As for O'Roarke he was keeping a low profile, but sees Kit at the bar and creeps toward him. Meanwhile Ernie gets sidetracked by some girls who took a liking to his masculine-physique and outfit, "hey ladies, you like what you see?" he says flirtatiously, "mm-hmm" one swordfish-girl comments, Sam rolls his eyes and shoves the hyena off, "come on lover-boy, we got a poacher to bag" he reminds, "call me" Ernie orders to the girls before getting back on track. Kit had just finished calling the police and was currently sipping his water, while O'Roarke continues to get closer and draws a gun out, whereas the other Jungle-Aces haven't had any luck finding the poacher, however Kit was getting the feeling he was being watched, and when O'Roarke was right on top of Kit, the bear instinctively swung out his right-leg, slamming O'Roarke to the ground which silenced the entire hang-out, the other Jungle-Aces rush over, but were pleased to see they got their perpetrator, "nice try tough-guy" Kit taunts drawing out a swiss-army-knife and wretches O'Roarke onto his feet, "military business, go back to your drinks" Rey announces and they leave. In record time the police arrive. One was a dog with a detective-themed outfit that Kit recognized. "Detective Thursday, remember me?" the bear greets, Thursday looks at Kit and indeed recognizes him, "Kit Cloudkicker?" he gasps, he hadn't seen Kit or his associates since their endeavor against Heimlich Menudo, "wow you sure got tall last time I saw you" he adds, Kit blushes, "so what's going on here?" he wonders, "well we were undertaking a camping-exercise for the military when this guy here abducted me for riches" Rey explains, Thursday was a little stunned at seeing a live-dinosaur, but got the gist of the story, "sir, our teammates have apprehended the other criminals at the plane-wreck" Thursday's old partner Officer Gertalin notifies, "excellent" Thursday praises, then turns back to the Jungle-Aces while O'Roarke was being incarcerated away, "so would you like me to give you a ride back to your camp? it's the least I can do for your efforts" he offers, the teens look at each other and nod with smiles, "oh wait, let us return the plane we used to pursue O'Roarke, we sort of borrowed it" Kit mutters, though Thursday nods, but before the teens could be off, Thursday had one more thing to say, "uh one question: why are you all in pajamas?" he wonders making the teens blush. This is one adventure the Jungle-Aces hope to never relive again. Stay tuned for Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction